


I Swear To God This Banana

by lordzuuko



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Character, Louis in Glasses, M/M, slight zouis if you squint, though it was real, zouis in a very platonic way of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordzuuko/pseuds/lordzuuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>AU:</b>  You sit across from me in class and every morning you stare me down whilst eating a banana.</p><p><b>EDITED IT A BIT!!!</b> So if you have a chance I added a few other parts! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear To God This Banana

**Author's Note:**

> Proofread by [kidcrooner](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kidcrooner/profile) as always because she's the only one who could handle my long writings which she hates so much.

** [ Louis ] **

 

_Disgusting._

That was what first came to mind when Louis saw the guy who sat at the other end of the row in front of him.

He was usually the more accepting type; the kind of person who aimed to never judge someone by their physical appearance—who believed in the freedom of expression. A male student could have been wearing a wedding gown to school and Louis wouldn’t even flinch or bat an eye. It didn’t matter to him why a man would be in gown, after all, it wasn’t any of his business.

So, yes. Louis was, indeed, a very accepting person. He was no saint but he would like to think he was a decent enough guy. As far as he was concerned, no one hated him. Well, at least no one expressed it so far.

The guy who was the cause of Louis’ discomfort so early in the morning during his Genders class, was just simply disgusting and Louis had every reason to think so.

Whoever the guy was, he was eating a huge banana in the middle of class. He wasn’t even paying attention to their professor.

Nope.

He was _staring_ at Louis all the while shoving more of the fruit into his mouth, disgustingly missing his intended destination more than once. How the guy could keep at it (at staring, at being an utter five-year-old), Louis didn’t know, but it was so _gross_.

Unbelievable.

At first, Louis thought the guy was communicating with his boyfriend across the room doing some dirty obscene shit, but he was the last one at the end so it couldn’t be someone past him because no one was there.

So, Louis ignored it, of course. He went back to listening to their professor like any good college student would. So when his pen dropped, the inevitable happened. He locked eyes with the Banana Guy once again who seemed to have not stopped staring at him.

How long can someone even eat a banana, for Pete's sake! How many bananas did he even have with him? He seemed to have an endless supply of it.

“Pssst, Zayn!” Louis hissed to his best friend sitting beside him.

“What?,” Zayn lazy-hissed back (how is that even possible?), giving off an image that couldn’t care less with his high cheekbones and dark, effortless hair.

Louis hated him so much. The guy didn’t even do anything much and he looked like a freaking son of Apollo or some other god of beauty Louis didn’t even know!

Before Louis could even reply, Zayn interrupted him.

“Why on earth is Harry Styles staring at you? And while eating a banana?” Zayn asked in an incredulous whisper as he eyed at the banana-eating boy who, apparently, was eating his banana and was still staring at Louis for Heavens know why.

“Harry Styles? _That’s_ his name? What kind of name is _that_?” Louis thought to himself as if he just heard the most pretentious name in the history of pretentious names. He shook his head and turned to Zayn once again.  “Zayn, is something on my face? Or more like, is something wrong with my face? ” He asked as his voice trembled a bit for a second.  _That could be the reason why he kept on staring_ was left unsaid.

Zayn got confused and he must have sensed the insecurity in his voice because the look on his face softened. He leaned closer to Louis’ face as he nudged him lovingly cheek to cheek.

“You know that I think you’re perfect, Lou.”

Louis smiled shyly, feeling relieved as he fixed his glasses that were already slipping halfway off his nose.

That was exactly why people get the wrong idea of their relationship. It was because Zayn kept doing all these things to Louis that would usually be something you would do to someone you have a romantic relationship with.

But they were different.

Louis and Zayn's families were neighbours, which automatically meant that they first met each other when they still were in their diapers. They loved each other so much simply because they go way back. Such unconditional love was strong, even Zayn chose to be with Louis instead of going out with his boyfriend, Liam, because his bespectacled best friend was feeling rather lonely on a Friday night. Zayn went so far as to cancel dates with Liam just to spend time with Louis so that he wouldn’t feel he was being taken for granted—not that Zayn ever told him that was the reason, but Louis still knew.

_It wouldn't change anything, Lou._ Zayn told Louis when he announced that he was dating Liam. Louis' voice probably faltered a bit back then, which could have been the reason why Zayn lied to him every time he asked if he was having plans with Liam.

Louis didn’t mean to be selfish about sharing Zayn and his time, but it couldn’t be that bad to want to spend time with _just_ Zayn, right? Friday-FIFA-and-movie-and-cuddle nights were their thing and Louis was thankful his best friend made an effort to keep it that way. Sometimes Liam would join them but most of the time he would be busy with Student Council meetings. 

So. God, yes. Louis loved Zayn Malik so much. He would die for him in a heartbeat.

“I think someone’s having a bit of a crush though?” Zayn whispered as he smirked at Louis.

“Who? _Me?_ I told you, Zayn—”

“Not you, Lou. I meant, Harry.”

“As if someone would even dare to have a crush on me.” He snorted going back to jotting down notes.

“I’m pretty sure I told you back then that _I_ had a crush on you, babe,” Zayn sounded offended. “Are you saying _I_ don’t count?”

Louis rolled his eyes.

“ _Zayn_ , we’ve talked about this.”

Zayn chuckled quietly as he held both his hands in front of his chest as a sign of giving up. “Alright, alright.” He then nudged Louis’ arm. “But my crush on you was real, you know.”

Louis smiled fondly at his notebook because _he_ knew.

 

 

 

_Disturbing._

That was the word Louis thought the following day walking into his Genders class. He came in to see that Harry Styles was already eating his banana--again--as he stared at Louis claiming his seat next to Zayn.

"He's at it again," Zayn stated the obvious as Louis sat down beside him.

"Once was fine," Louis started as he placed his notebook on his desk. "Twice is just oddly--"

"Disturbing." Louis and Zayn said in unison.

Louis smirked at Zayn as he went in for a high five which his best friend returned instantly.

The class went on as per usual and Louis decided he would just continue to ignore Harry since he did not want to flunk the subject. In fact, it was his favourite because he could relate to it so much. Furthermore, because of this class, he was finally able to figure out what he really was. Louis was very much thankful about it that he even talked to his professor who was thrilled to tell him more.

They were going over some readings when Louis heard Zayn murmur something his way.

"Hmmm, he stopped staring."

"Thank god, then," Louis absentmindedly replied as he flipped a page.

"I wonder if he'll ever talk--"

"Zayn, _please_." 

 

 

 

_ Obnoxious. _

Louis never thought that he'd think someone to be obnoxious in his life. Nor _"disgusting"_ to be associated to someone the first time he saw them. But it seemed that Harry Styles liked to prove him wrong and it was making him upset because he was never the type, and yet here he was.

Thinking badly of someone without knowing them was going against all the moral codes his mother taught him and right now it honestly infuriated him more than anything.

They were sat in the cafeteria--Zayn, Liam and Louis--in their usual table near the Japanese corner and right across them was none other than Harry himself.

Ah, but guess what? He was eating a banana and not only that, he actually got a _pack of bananas_ on his table as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. That made perfect sense. No wonder he seemed to be eating one banana for such a long time--he had a pack. _A pack_. _Of. Bananas._

Harry was happily eating by himself when some blond guy decided to join him. The new guy pointed at Louis' table and that seemed to have caused Harry to just freeze and stare at him again as he continued eating his banana-- _slowly_.

Louis groaned so loud he bent down and buried his head with his hands on the table.

"You alright, Lou?" Liam asked, concern visible in his voice as he placed a hand softly on Louis' shoulder.

Liam had always been a worrywart and it was a blessing and a curse at the same time. The guy was too nice to not even be mad whenever Zayn cancelled on their we-planned-this-for-a-month-now date just to be with Louis and he was grateful for that because he just couldn't control his mood swings. It was a cruse at the same time because sometimes it could get so annoying with Liam's constant check up and nagging; Louis didn't ask for a second mother, alright? 

Louis loved Liam with all his heart even though they weren't friends their whole lives unlike how he was with Zayn.

The ever-so-great Liam came into the picture during their first year in sixth form. He hit it off with Zayn instantly as they were both part of The Literature Club. Louis would like to think that Liam had no choice but to be friends with him because they were a package deal. They were _LouisandZayn_. He was the mother hen of sorts and he was just someone you would be so lucky to be friends with because he was kind, nice, sincere and all the good adjectives to describe a person. God basically took all the good traits and made the perfect person that was Liam. Strangely enough, he was the exact fit for Zayn.

It seemed to be that Liam didn't posses a mean bone in his body and it could frustrating at some point. He had the mentality that Zayn would always prioritise Louis and he was simply okay with it.  It wasn't okay with Louis though. Louis made that very clear to him that might have resulted to a big one-sided fight.

Liam reasoned out that before the whole boyfriend thing happened, he was already aware of the relationship Louis and Zayn had. He even thought they were rather cute and fluffy. So he was honestly okay with the whole Louis-Zayn bonding time because he knew how deep their friendship went. He knew that he could never replace Louis in Zayn's heart and that might have resulted to yet another one-sided fight and a few buckets of tears from Louis because Liam was _wrong_.  They were different from each other but they were both equally important to Zayn. That day ended with a few more sniffs and lots of cuddles.

So, yes. Louis loved Liam James-Son-Of-A-Saint Payne but right now he didn't have the energy to answer him.

"You got a stomach ache, love?" Liam pressed on as he caressed Louis.

Louis just answered with a groan, not wanting to move from his current position.

" _Oh_ ," Liam stopped caressing him which only meant that Zayn pointed at Harry. 

"It's been going on for days." Zayn hummed. 

Liam chuckled as he resumed caressing Louis. "Looks like someone's crushing on you."

"No. One. Is. Crushing. On. Me." Louis groaned in his position as he slammed his fist softly per word on the table. 

This was just getting so ridiculous. What was Harry's problem with him?

"I don't get it." Louis sighed as he sat straight and buried his nose in Liam's neck. "Why does he keep doing that? Eating his banana while staring at me. It's so rude.  It's just so--"

"Obnoxious." Liam finished.

Louis buried himself even more into Liam as he sighed. God. He loves his friends so much. They get him.

"Ugh," was the only thing Louis could manage.

"There, there, love." Liam patted his cheek affectionately. "Hmmm." He chuckled for a moment. "You think that perhaps he's trying to imagine the banana is your--"

" _Liam._ " Zayn glared at his boyfriend.

Liam was caught off guard. He looked at Zayn and then at Louis. Panic replaced the confusion on his face. " _Oh god_. That was so insensitive of me! I'm so sorry, Louis. I--"

"It's alright, Liam. It's not like I don't have the _unmentionable._ I'm not scared of the word, okay, Zayn? I just don't want to do anything with it with anyone--ever."

Zayn just rolled his eyes at Louis' term.

_Unmentionable_. The first time Louis used that word with Zayn, was when he came out to him and he just bursted out laughing. 

Louis took a curious moment to look at Harry and he was finally peeling the last of his bananas—the skin of its friends littered the table in front of him. Of course, he was still staring him down for some unknown reason. 

Why was he even surprised?

"Can we get back to class now? I don't really feel comfortable with  _that_." Louis said the last word as quietly as possible.

Liam just gave his back a good few pats as they stood up and made their way back to class.

 

 

 

_Ridiculous._

That was it. That was exactly the perfect word to describe Harry Styles and Louis was so annoyed by it. It had been a week of Harry-let-me-stare-you-down-as-I-eat-my-banana-Styles and right now he wasn't even in class for two straight days.

The banana eating buffoon was nowhere to be seen and for some odd reason Louis found himself being concerned.

Did he eat too much bananas he couldn't shit anymore? That he had to be taken down to the hospital?

Louis shook his head to get rid of the idea because that wasn't even funny. It was a serious problem, and it would be surely be unpleasant. He didn't exactly like Harry but that didn't mean he would wish him ill...or poor bowel movement!

To be fair, it would be entirely his fault since he was eating bananas nonstop. It was the only thing Louis saw him eating all the time, as if the boy had no idea that other food exist. He had to eat properly to prevent bad things from happening to him and he should start by trying to reduce his banana consumption.

So, yes. Louis was concerned regarding what happened to Harry but he tried his best to ignore it.

"Looks like you finally get to have a rest from all the stares for a while," Zayn mumbled suddenly.

"Yeah," Louis weakly replied as he adjusts his glasses.

He was supposed to be happy but for some reason he wasn't.

 

 

 

_Slow._

That was one of the words Louis refused to use to describe someone--at all. Except for Harry Styles.

After a week of freedom from banana-boy, Louis found himself smiling when Harry entered the classroom holding a pack of bananas.

For some reason his own body got up from his seat, leaving a confused Zayn behind and made his way across the room towards Harry's seat.

"Where have you been?" Louis asked breathlessly. 

Shit.

_WHAT._

Harry just stared at him wide-eyed in surprise as if he just saw a ghost and he was too shocked to decide on whether or not to run away. The boy opened his mouth and closed it again. He repeated the motion as if he just couldn't think of a response. 

The blond beside Harry, probably hoping to shake his friend awake, nudged him too hard that it sent him flying forward off his seat. Louis jumped in surprise and stepped out of the way on instinct.

"Answer him, mate." The blond boy told Harry.

Harry looked at Louis again and he was so _red_.

Why was Harry's face so red though? Louis didn't understand.

" _Louis_ ," Harry breathed. "Oh. My. _God._ " The boy was talking so slow as if he was trying to pronounce every word right.

There was definitely something with the way Harry was speaking, and it just dawned on him that this was his first time hearing him talk as his mouth was always preoccupied with a banana.

Harry covered his face with his hands as he kept on muttering to himself, completely ignoring Louis right in front of him.

Louis heard giggling and he snapped his head towards the boy beside Harry.

"Niall," he offered his hand for a shake in which Louis accepted.

"Louis."

The blond--Irish boy, from what Louis could make out from his accent--laughed harder and said, " _I know._ "

Louis wanted to retreat and go back to his place with Zayn realizing that he made a big mistake coming over. He had no idea why he even went to Harry's seat in the first place. He started backing off, since it didn’t look like they were getting anywhere anyway.

"Wait!"

A hand suddenly gripped his wrist and he looked up to see it connected to Harry, who was still very, very red in the face.

"Are you alright? You look rather flushed. Are you perhaps still sick?" Louis titled his head to look at Harry a little bit closer. "Oh my god, even your _ears_ are red!"

Loud laughter was heard from Niall once again and he seemed like he was crying _and_ dying at the same time. Louis felt concerned. Someone needed to control the overgrown child. Niall should be thankful the professor was running late or else he'd be forced out of the class.

Harry shook his head quickly as he tried covering his ears hoping for some miracle that Louis wouldn't be able to see it. Too late though.

"Return to your seats, kids." The professor came in and that was Louis' cue to go.

"Are you free after class?" Harry asked hopefully as he held on to Louis' wrist. "I promise I will answer your question." He added pleadingly as if that would make any difference.

Louis had free period right after his class and he was thinking of just hanging out at a cafe with Zayn and Liam. Perhaps it would be a good time for the couple to have some alone time and be Louis-free for once. They deserved it for being the best of friends Louis could ever ask for.

Louis smiled to himself at the good deed he was about to do.

He looked at Harry who was looking so nervous like it was Louis' decision to spare his life or not. 

"Yeah, okay." Louis finally said with a nod.

Harry let out a huge sigh of relief as he let go of him.

As Louis walked back to Zayn, he could faintly hear Harry talking to Niall.

_"Oh my god, my heart wouldn't stop beating so fast. Niall, hold me. I feel like I am dying. Oh my god."_

_"Harold, calm your tits, man. Jesus."_

 

 

 

As soon as the class ended, Zayn and Louis stood up together with their bags.

"Good luck, Lou." Zayn smiled knowingly. 

Louis just rolled his eyes.

"And thank you," Zayn whispered as he kissed him in the cheek. He looked at Louis lovingly with his eyes saying _"Liam would be so happy, I owe you."_

"Whatever. Run along, lover boy." Louis smiled as he watched Zayn head for the door.

"Love you so much!" Zayn shouted.

"Love you more!" Louis shouted back.

Then the door shut and now Louis was all alone with Harry.

"Ahem!" He heard someone cough at his side.

He turned around and he saw Harry scratching his neck awkwardly.

 _Ah._ Louis knew the meaning behind the gesture.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you and--"

"No." Louis shook his head. "Zayn and I are not together, Harry."

Louis was tired every single time he had to tell people about him and Zayn. Was it too weird for them to have two guys openly be loving towards each other in a platonic way?

Harry's eyes widened and he was smiling like a child having his first puppy.

"What?" 

"Nothing," Harry shook his head, smile still plastered on his face. "It's just the first time you said my name."

 _"Oh."_ That took Louis by surprise as well. "Oh, um, was that a bit too friendly of me? I mean, even I would find it so weird someone knows my name without me introducing myself," Louis babbled on nonstop.

"No, no, no! It's fine! I just--" Harry looked around everywhere trying to avoid making eye contact with Louis.

"Uh, shall we head out then?" Louis offered.

He was thankful enough knowing he wasn't the only one who felt awkward about the whole situation. Perhaps it was such a terrible sudden decision on Louis' part, but he didn't mind gaining a new friend. Hopefully that was what would come out from it.

"So, um, about your question." Harry began as they started walking down the hallway.

Louis groaned, he just remembered how weird that must have been coming from him. He was a nobody. He wasn't even friends with Harry. "I swear I'm not a creep or anything. I just get worried when someone is absent for a week."

Harry smiled at Louis fondly.

"To be honest, I think I'm more of the creep here than you." Harry giggled. "Well, according to Niall anyways. With the staring and the banana."

_Oh god._

Louis has been dying to know exactly why on earth he kept staring at him. And if Harry was thinking of him in a very sexual way, then Louis has to set the record straight because he will not tolerate something that made him uncomfortable.

But for some odd reason, something else came out of Louis' mouth.

"You weren't able to take a shit, were you? That you were brought to the hospital?" Louis gasped. Horror filled his eyes because the worst scenario actually happened.

Harry blinked a couple of times. "Wait, what?" Then he laughed so hard. "No, no. Not that, Louis. Oh my god."

"What?" Louis was offended that his concern was being laughed at. "It's a terrible thing to happen, Harry. This isn't a laughing matter. People die because of that." He fixed his glasses as he turned to the other side to pout. 

How could Harry just laugh at something like that? Unbelievable.

"No, no," Harry was just dying of laughter.

"Then what is it?!" He snapped. "What made you miss school for a whole week?" Louis was growing impatient.

This wasn't turning out the way he envisioned it to be.

They continued walking towards the library side by side and Louis noticed that there were some students who took notice of them. Louis was used to people staring since he usually walked with Zayn ( _The Zayn Malik_ , some would whisper ) and he would be the one who'd be getting all these stares and not him.. If he was walking alone, no one would notice him which was how he liked it.

He was too average looking with his glasses that sometimes he would think that Zayn's only pulling his leg when he calls him "perfect." Zayn was such a nice guy and they have only been separated for a few minutes and Louis already misses him terribly. Sue Louis for being clingy.

This time with Harry, though, some of the students would pass by and they would send him a smile which the curly-haired brunet would return. Perhaps Harry was actually a popular guy without Louis' knowledge? Did “popular kids” even exist in college or were they just movie stereotypes?

Louis wasn’t the kind to judge by appearance, but he did know conventional fashion standards, and he didn’t think Harry fit the type that people would call a jock. A beanie barely hanging on his head, a bag of bananas occasionally hanging by his side… Harry just wouldn’t look the part, Louis felt. But what did he know, right? Harry could very well be a wedding gown-wearing jock and it wouldn’t change him in the way it mattered.

As soon as his laughter died, Harry straightened himself and his beanie was already lopsided. His curls were all over face and out of instinct (curse Louis' long fringe!) Louis tried fixing Harry's hair that was almost poking his eyes.

Harry just stared at him and Louis' eyes widened at his sudden action.

"Crap, um... I'm s-sorry. Didn't mean to."  Louis stuttered as quickly hid the hand he used to fix Harry's hair behind his back.

Harry beamed at him. "S'okay."

Louis nodded, avoiding Harry's gaze.

"I'm part of the football team," he simply answered as if the answer was so obvious all along.

"What?" Louis asked, confused. "So?"

Harry shook his head. "I mean, like, _I_ am part of the football team and we kinda had a game in Ireland, hence, I wasn't here for the whole week."

What?

It all suddenly clicked. Even with the banana thing. It made sense. Louis was so stupid to not even think of it.

This time it was Louis' turn to blush out of embarrassment. 

"Damn. I am so sorry. I didn't know, Harry. And the reason you were eating bananas everyday was because--"

"--because they help prevent," Harry continued.

"--muscle cramps," they both finished in unison.

Louis laughed.

Wow, he was the stupid one all along.

"And here I've always thought you were a banana eating freak!" 

"Hey!" Harry sounded offended. "I love bananas. They really are delicious."

Which brings back to Louis' other main concern. 

He cleared his throat. "So, um, with all the banana thing every day. Can you care to explain to me why you kept staring at me while eating? Because Harry if you are--"

"I just really think you're beautiful." Harry blurted out and as soon as the words were out he covered his mouth with both his hands like he regretted saying them.

Louis was taken aback. 

_What?_

"What?" Louis couldn't believe his ears. "That doesn't make any sense--"

Harry groaned and he turned away from Louis as he covered his eyes with his hands and he was... _shaking_.

"This isn't exactly how I planned to confess but now it's out and I just--" Harry avoided facing him, like it was a matter of life and death that he kept face-to-face with the wall.

Louis gulped.

He didn't feel good. This wasn't happening. He didn't like this _at all_.

"Were you--? That banana--while eating--" Louis gulped nervously. "Were you--I mean, you were staring at me every day and you wouldn't stop--I mean--"

Another gulp.

"Were you thinking of me _that_ way, Harry?"

It came out more like a cry and Louis hated it as he stepped away from Harry. He hated being sexualized because he wasn't a sexual person himself and it just didn't sit right with him. 

Harry decided to turn just in time to see Louis panicking and he was almost in tears. He didn't want people to see him like this. 

"Louis, I..." Harry started to panic. "I didn't." He clicked his tongue as if he was pissed, then he corrected himself. "I _wasn't_ thinking of the banana as you." Harry blushed even more. 

"Y-you weren't?" Louis squinted, doubt still visible in his tone.

Harry hid behind his hands again. It was something, Louis noticed, that he did when he felt like he’s already said too much and was about to screw himself over by saying more. 

"To be honest, it's more like," Harry was fidgety trying to look elsewhere but Louis.

"Harry, look at me," hoping Louis' soft voice would calm both of them.

Harry slowly turned his head towards Louis and his face was flushed and he tried his best to let it appear that it wasn't. He was failing at it, obviously.

"It's more like every morning when you walk in, I just couldn't help but stare and me eating a banana had no relation to it. It just happened to be _there_. The banana, I mean. In my hand. I just happen to be sorta programmed to eat bananas every day. And you just--" Harry ran his hand through his curls to show how frustrated he was with the whole situation. "I don't even make sense anymore. But I swear to god, Louis. It's the truth!" Harry sighed. 

Defeated.

"So, yeah, even Niall said I was looking like a creeper because I just--"

"Oh." Louis smiled. He was actually relieved to hear that. "Thank god, then. I thought you liked me in  _that_ way." Louis laughed as he patted Harry.

"I do, though." Harry said without hesitation as he blinked at Louis as if that was exactly what he was implying. He had a determined set to his shoulders, and he had a tight clench of his fists.

"W-what?" Louis gasped. "But, Harry, I'm--"

Harry smiled, visibly relaxing as he shrugged. "I know what you are, Louis."

"W-well if you do then--" Louis stuttered, a bit loss for words.

"But I'd like to be given a chance." A dimple became visible from Harry's cheek and Louis swore that was one of the most interesting things he had ever seen.

"I am very much aware of what not to expect as my sister is the same, but if you'd only give me a chance, I'd like to redeem myself and change your view of me as the banana eating freak into someone hopefully as a friend." Harry continued. 

"A _friend_?" Louis asked as he raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "We'll start from there. Then when the time comes, I'll confess to you _properly_ , mind you," He added the last one as he raised an eyebrow at Louis to make a point. "And if turns out you don't like me  _romantically_ , I'd really love to continue being your friend if I'm being honest. Hopefully that's alright?" He held out his hand to Louis to shake.

Louis just stared at Harry's hand right in front of him.

This wasn't so bad. He get to have another friend in the end and if it turned out he didn't feel the same way, nothing would be lost.

It was a win-win situation.

"Yeah, friends," and Louis connected their hands.

 

 

 

**[ Harry ]**

 

_Beautiful._

It was after Harry's morning football practice that he quickly took a shower and dressed himself. He wasn't one of those students who tend to be late for their 8am class just because they were a student athlete. No one gives a shit if you were an athlete or a celebrity in campus: all students have the same workload for their subjects and no one was exempted. He grabbed his bag and headed to their Genders class with Niall, who was also tired from their practice. But hey, sacrifices must be made since they have a match coming soon.

He sat down beside Niall and he grabbed a banana from his bag. As soon as he was halfway done with his first one, someone came in from the front door and Harry couldn't believe his eyes.

_Louis William Tomlinson._

A.K.A. 

The Love of His Life.

A.K.A.

The boy he had been crushing on since freshman year. 

Harry was in too deep, and he would die if someone found out he already named his adopted kids with Louis. He wanted 5 kids and if Louis wanted 5 as well, it was perfect to form their own little football team. Five boys and five girls because Harry believed in equality. 

He was too busy daydreaming while eating, that Niall had to pull him out of his trance.

"Oi, Harry." Niall waved his hand back and forth in front of Harry's face.

"Oh my god. _Niall_."

"You're being a creep. Stop that." Niall informed. "Stop staring at people while eating a banana. It's rude, mate. People might get the wrong idea."

"But,  _Niall_ ," Harry whispered. "It's--"

"It's Louis William Tomlinson." Niall rolled his eyes. " _I know._ He's in our class _._ "

Harry knew that Niall was probably too tired of listening to him talking about his dream life with Louis.

God.

Harry was such a Disney Princess. He wanted to give Louis everything. Treat him like a King that he was supposed to be and Louis being in his Genders class was a start and Harry couldn't get any more excited.

Louis took his seat beside another good looking boy and it made Harry frown. It was none other than Zayn Malik. _The_ Zayn Malik.

"Ugh, Niall."

"What?"

"Why are good looking boys friends with good looking boys? It's just not fair."

Harry couldn't see him but he was sure Niall just rolled his eyes.

He kept staring at Louis because he just couldn't believe someone beautiful could exist in this world. Everything from his perfect feathery hair, his blue eyes, his cute button nose, those kissable lips and that jaw line. Not to mention those glasses.

Harry couldn’t believe that someone with all those traits combined actually exists—not to mention exists in the same room as him. He was sure Louis must be from another planet because someone physically attractive as him, and as kind, and as generous, and as charming couldn’t possibly be human.

Harry let out a deep sigh.

He was in too deep. It wasn't his fault he couldn't stop staring though. Harry felt like more people should appreciate Louis and all eyes should be on him at all times. The world was merely too cruel, so Harry made it a point to make it his responsibility to do the job of seven billion people.

Louis Tomlinson was the most beautiful human being Harry laid his eyes on and hopefully one day he would be able to tell him that. 

It was so frustrating how it was something that keeps running in circles inside his head. Louis is beautiful, _really_ beautiful, and he should be so sick of thinking it over and over, but it’s just _true._ There’s no point in saying the sky is green when you know it’s blue.

 

 

 

**[ Louis ]**

 

_Beautiful._

If there was one word Louis would choose to describe Harry Styles right now, it was definitely beautiful.

It’s been more or less a year since Louis and Harry became friends, and Harry has been such a great friend to him. Liam and Zayn would usually be out on dates every now and then, and Harry would be the one Louis would cuddle every FIFA Friday--well not every Friday because that would honestly be too much. But Louis liked Harry because he has never been really pushy and he was patient with him. They were at Louis’ place, hanging out and settled on the couch in front of the TV. While Harry had his eyes set on the telly, Louis stole a glance at him and he breathed in sharply when he found Harry already looking at him.

"And here I thought _I_ was the one who would usually stare." Harry said smugly.

"Oh, shut up." Louis rolled his eyes fondly.

The movie went on and they continued watching but Louis wasn't really paying much attention. He decided to steal another glance and,  _of course,_ Harry was already staring back at him.

"Will you just stop it!" Louis tried to sound annoyed as they returned to watch the movie.

After what felt like thirty minutes, Louis noticed that Harry started to get distracted as if he was so lost in his thoughts.

"Louis." Harry whispered nervously.

"Yeah?" he replied quietly.

He waited for Harry to answer but Harry looked troubled. As if he was trying to formulate his sentence and just kept backing out.

It was quiet for while. A long while. Only the sound of the telly could be heard.

"I like you." Harry suddenly said. "Like a lot _lot_." Harry looked at him with a nervous smile but it looked like he was on the verge of crying.

Louis could only imagine how hard it was to confess. He had to hand it to Harry for being brave, confessing twice. Louis would be lying if he said he didn't like Harry one bit. He grew rather fond of him in the past year and every day with him was fun and it felt like he found his soulmate.

They were _The Dream Team_ , as Niall would call them. Louis remembered him saying he _"ships them so hard"_ despite not knowing what he meant exactly, but Niall seemed to be so supportive of their new found friendship. The Irish lad was kinda glad of the new development as it would finally let him have his rest from all the  _"Louis this, Louis that"_  from Harry. But after a few months, it seemed to have worsened and Niall just kept on pulling his hair whenever Harry and him would go to their class.

Louis remembered all their midnight texts, and Harry was just someone he could randomly send a photo of a crushed ant he saw by the pavement and the curly haired boy wouldn't even question it. Harry would rather text him _"Oh no! What if he was The Brad Pitt of the colony! Poor Angelina!"_  

It was so ridiculous but Louis would always find himself smiling.

His heart was beating so fast and he even felt his hands suddenly went all sweaty. He was quite relieved that after all this time, Harry still felt the same way for him, but why was he exactly relieved though? Did Louis think all along that he was ready to take his relationship with Harry further? Perhaps he was even expecting _and_ hoping that sooner or later Harry would confess? Or was he content at the current status of their friendship? 

This was like Zayn confessing his feelings all over again. It was a mess at the time, but seeing as how things worked, Louis couldn’t bring himself to regret the choices he made. He would like to think that he handled it like any typical teenager would; now, though, he wasn’t a teenager anymore and Harry wasn’t one too. Things are different and what if things don’t go as well as before? What would happen to the group? What would happen to him and Harry?

Louis was so nervous of what this could possibly mean for them--for _him_ especially.

He never had a boyfriend so he obviously didn't know how to be one. His only reference for this kind of thing were Liam and Zayn, and they were both so cute (Louis didn't want to admit) when they were together. Holding hands, kissing each other on the lips in public (Spare me with the lovey-doveys, Zayn!), going out on dates as often as possible (where they get the money, Louis didn’t know, when he could hardly buy himself melon milk from the cafeteria), talking about their futures together ( a future full of white fences, red mailboxes and things that Louis shouldn’t have so much knowledge about but did) and most especially making love. The last part he would have trouble with in the future, probably. But Harry did mention that he understood Louis' limitations and wouldn't expect anything.

But.

Louis would be lying if he never imagined holding Harry's hand when they walk and have little dates sometimes. Niall said they were already there, since Friday-FIFA nights were already considered as dates. However, lately, Louis wondered what it would be like to be taken to a dinner date--just him and Harry. Would they have a wonderful time? Would he laugh at Harry's ridiculous knock-knock jokes? Would Harry like to take him to the movies though or watch a musical? WouldHarry win him a teddy bear at a carnival despite being sucky at the game?

But would Louis be willing to see Harry in a way that he hadn’t before? Would he be okay with leaving his friends so that he could spend some time alone with Harry? Would he feel good when he holds hands with Harry, overlapping their fingers?

Yeah, he probably would.

"I like you, too, Harry." Louis smiled more to himself as he admitted it quietly like he just figured it all out--in which case he really did. 

He was full of affection towards the beautiful and innocent person that became his best friend.

"Oh my god." Harry breathed out and laughed nervously. "Thank god. 'Cause I honestly don't want to waste our 10 kids."

Louis' head snapped instantly towards Harry. " _Ten kids_ , what?"

"Jesus Christ," Harry cried, horrified at what he just blurted out. "God Almighty, please give me strength." Harry turned away from Louis as he covered his face with a throw pillow to hide his embarrassment.

Louis couldn't help but laugh. Harry tended to get all religious on him when he was nervous and embarrassed. How adorable could Harry even get?

"Louis?" Harry tried again as he faced Louis.

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to, like, be disrespectful so I'm just gonna ask."

Louis nodded for Harry to go on.

"Um... c-can I... k-kiss you?" 

It came out like a low whisper that Louis barely heard it. But Harry's face was such a dead giveaway. His eyes were completely shut and he was shaking. He was also very, very red in the face.

"I mean, like. It's okay if you're not comfortable with that!" Harry added quickly, afraid that he offended Louis. "I mean, you have every right to be! We don't have to! I mean--"

Louis just smiled adoringly at him because Harry even asked him and that was honestly one of the nicest things someone could do.

He _asked_ if he was okay with it. He _asked_ if he could kiss him.

_He asked._

"Yeah, guess you can." Louis whispered. "But..."

"But what?" Nervous Harry resurfaced.

"It's kinda my... _first kiss_." Louis admitted.

Louis felt good admitting that. He was never really embarrassed that he had never been kissed. In fact, he was waiting for someone right to give his first kiss away and he felt like Harry would be perfect for it.

"Oh my god." Harry cried in horror.

"What?" Louis raised his voice in panic. "What is it, Harry?"

Harry kept on shaking and Louis was worried. Was he having an anxiety attack? He hadn't actually dealt with someone having an attack, it was usually him having the anxiety attack not the other way around!

"I can't _believe_ I will be your first kiss." Harry said as if he was out of breath. "I get to be  _your_ first kiss." Harry explained further as his blush was getting more and more evident. "Such a big responsibility, Lou. Shit. What if I mess it all up? It will go down to being the worst first kiss ever and--"

Louis had no idea someone could blush that much and he couldn't believe it even more that he was the one causing Harry to be that way.

So he just chuckled. "You are so cute, Harry. I can't believe someone as tall as you can be like this."

"Shut up, it's your fault. How dare you exist? You basically ruined my life ever since you stepped in and walked into it!" Harry babbled on and on with hands waving in the air almost everywhere.

Louis just rolled his eyes. Harry was so dramatic. Louis was even surprised he was in the football team and not the drama club.

He couldn't grasp the whole idea that was Harry. How can Harry be so pure and adorable and just simply amazing all at the same time while being a total badass on the field? 

"Hey, I believe you owe me a kiss?" Louis nudged the ever-so-whining-I-am-not-done-yet-Louis-please-listen-to-me Harry.

Harry stopped to look at him as Louis leaned in closer and brought their lips together.

It wasn't like how the movies had it with all the tongues involved.

_No._

There wasn't even any tongues involved. Their lips just stayed together and it was perfect for Louis. Their lips fitted so perfectly and it was just wonderful and pure for his first kiss and he felt himself smiling into their kiss.

He felt like a kid wanting a kiss like this, but no one could really blame him. It was just who he was. And it felt _right._ It felt _so_ right even those ridiculous butterflies in your stomach people kept on babbling about suddenly made an appearance inside Louis. It was so _ridiculous_ and Louis _loved_ every second of it.

He pulled away and Harry just stared at him in shock.

"You. Kissed. _Me?!"_ Harry gasped in disbelief as if he was trying to take it all in. 

"Yeah, I did." Louis simply answered. "Because someone kept on whining instead of--"

"Can I kiss you again?" Harry asked hopefully.

"What? Why?" Louis asked in disbelief.

Maybe Harry didn't like it? Of course, he probably didn't like it! Harry wasn't ace! He was probably used to full frontal snogging and Louis _couldn't_  even give him that! Louis was starting to panic. He didn't think he could go that far so early in their relationship. He liked taking it slow, let things fall naturally into place.

"I-I... I quite liked how that felt." Harry admitted quietly, with a tint of red all over his cheeks.

Louis looked at Harry and smiled. _"Oh."_

Harry liked it. Louis liked it. They _both_ liked it.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Harry looked like he was crying--which Louis found so amusing--but he leaned in closer and kissed Louis once again and then pulled away far enough to kiss the tip of his nose.

"I swear to god, Louis William Tomlinson."

Harry pulled away to cup Louis' face to admire it for a while.

"You."

He kissed Louis' right cheek.

"Are very."

He kissed his other cheek.

"Very Beautiful."

He kissed his forehead.

"And I honestly would never even dream of changing anything." 

He kissed Louis one last time on the lips lightly. "You're perfect to me, Lou." 

Harry looked at him once more as he caressed his cheeks. "You make me _so_ happy. Did you know that? I don't care if that's such a cheesy line, but you do. You really do."

Louis cringed and raised an eyebrow. He was experiencing second-hand embarrassment from what Harry said.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly. "Oh, shut up. You can't take it back. You basically admitted you like me. The embarrassing me in all its glory."

"That I do, _unfortunately_." Louis sighed. "I can't believe you tricked me into this."

The curly haired boy smiled as he brought their foreheads together and whispered quietly. "Thank you."

 _For being you,_ Harry added with the look on his eyes.

Louis' vision seemed to have blurred and he didn't know why.

"You sap." He laughed as he hugged Harry tightly who returned it without hesitation.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just be on [Tumblr](http://lordzuuko.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> I guess I'd just like to make the whole fic focus on the idea that "Beautiful" was the first word Harry thought of to describe Louis, but it was the last and final word Louis used to describe Harry. It took Louis a while but he got there in the end. :D
> 
> I'm making this into a series: One wherein you get to see how Zayn had a crush on Louis; and another one wherein you get to read what happened when Harry first saw Louis and how he knew he was ace.


End file.
